In My Life, You've Always Been There
by AshleyV6661
Summary: Star is an average teenager, with a not so average family. Synyster Gates is her brother, M. Shadows is her best friend, and The Reverend Tholomew Plague R.I.P. Is her crush.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Star Elizabeth Haner

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Long black with hot pink streaks

Age: 17

Height: 5'2"

Family: Brother, Brian Haner Jr.; Father, Brian Haner Sr.; Mother, Rachel Haner

Favorite Bands: Guns 'N Roses, Metallica, Green Day, Good Charlotte, HIM, Lostprophets, Misfits, Avenged Sevenfold, etc.

History: Hello, I am Synyster Gates little sister. I don't see him that much anymore because of his band Avenged Sevenfold. I love my life, and depression has never crossed my mind before. I'm rather short and small, but that's okay. I get along great with all of the guys, and my brother, but Mr. M. Shadows is my best friend.

[[storystart]]

"Star!!" I heard my dad call me. "What?!" I yelled back. "Phone for you." He told me. I picked up the phone in my room. "Got it!" I told him. "Hello?" I answered.

#Hey Star.#

"Brian!"

#Hey sis, what's up?#

"Nothing...I miss you and the guys."

#Yeah we miss you too.#

'When are you guys coming home?"

#Soon.#

"How soon?"

#Very soon.#

"Brian! You're teasing me!"

#I know. I love teasing you.#

"Jerk."

#You love me.#

"Says who. Please tell me when your getting home?"

#Hmmmm...#

"Briaannnnn."

#Jesus!#

"What?"

#Wait a second, you'll see.#

"You're a freak."

Someone then opened my door, and made hit the back wall. I screamed and went to go shut the door so who ever it was couldn't come in, but instead of running into a door, I ran into someone's arms. "Let me go, let me go!!" I screamed."Woah, woah star calm down." It was Brian's voice. "Brian!! You scared me bad!" I said hugging him. "I know I did." He said laughing and hugged me back. I jumped up a little and Brian caught me and carried me downstairs. "I love my BriBri." I said. He laughed. "You haven't called me that in forever." He said. "I know." Brian sat down on the couch with me still clung onto him. "You really missed me huh?" Brian asked. "Yup. I missed yous lots and lots." I said like a little kid. "I missed you lots too." Brian said hugging me. I hugged him back and heard a knock on the door. "I got it!" Brian yelled and stood up, with me still stuck to him. "Are you going to let me go today?" He asked me. I shook my head. "Hey Matt." Brian greeted as he opened the door. He stepped aside to let him in. "Matt!!" I said happily and jumped off of Brian and onto Matt. Her caught me and laughed. "Hey Star." He said walking in. I giggled and didn't let go. "She isn't going to let go for a long while." Brian told him. I grinned and nodded. They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch again. I rested my head on Matt's chest and watched my brother converse with Matt for a while. I felt my eyelids start to droop and I gave in and closed my eyes. I fell asleep shortly after.

Yup. I know it's short, but let me know what you think before I upload anymore =]


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to people laughing. I mumbled something incoherent and opened my eyes. I saw that I was still on Matt and the rest of the guys were at the house as well. "Finally she wakes up." Brian said. I turned my face away from him and rubbed my eyes. He laughed at me and I sat up on Matt's lap. "Shut up." I said and got up. I walked upstairs and into my room. I locked the door behind me and walked into my bathroom. I turned on the shower and stripped down to nothing. I stepped into the shower and did my routine and just let the water rush over me. I loved the hot water. I turned off the water and wrung out my hair. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body, and around my hair. I walked back into my room and over to my closet. I took out a black low cut long sleeved shirt and a hot pink tank top. I also grabbed a pair of Tripp pants and under garments. I got changed and took the towel off my hair and shook it out. I walked down stairs and plopped myself down next to Brian. I laid my head on his shoulder and looked at all the guys. I had really missed them a lot. "Hey Star?" Brian asked me. "Yes BriBri?" I responded. "Wanna go out with the me and the guys?" He asked. "Yes!" I said sitting up with a huge smile. "Then go finish getting ready then." He said smiling. I nodded, smiling, and went back upstairs. I dried my hair and brushed it out. I put it into two pigtails. I chose black eyeliner and pink eye shadow to adorn my eyes, along with black mascara. I slipped on my black converse and grabbed my cell phone. I ran down the stairs, less than graceful mind you, and straight into Jimmy. "Ello Jimmy." I said smiling up at him. "Hey Star, ready?" He asked, completely ignoring my fall down the stairs. I nodded and walked outside and came face to face with my dad. "Where do you think you're going missy?" He asked me. "Out with the guys." I said smiling. He just nodded and walked into the house with my mom following him. I leaned against Brian's amazing Escalade, which I had taken out for a spin, but he didn't need to know that. "Okay Star, your going to have to sit on someone's lap, there's a lot of junk in the way back." Brian said. "Okay." I said. I waited for everyone to get into the vehicle then I climbed in. Jimmy happened to be the closest person, so I sat on his lap. He shut the door and rested his hands on my hips so I wouldn't fall.

After a while the car stopped. We all got out of the car. Well, I almost fell out of the car had it not been for Jimmy who caught me. I grinned and stretched out my muscles. We started walking towards to the building and I felt someone put their arm on shoulders. I looked up and saw that it was Jimmy. I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist. No one knew it, but I had the biggest crush on Jimmy, ever.

We walked up to the entrance and they let us in with no problem. They marked my hand with a 'X' so the bar tenders would know not to give me anything alcoholic. Jimmy's grip on my shoulder tightened as we entered the very over populated bar, so I wouldn't get pulled away or lost. They led me to a booth in a secluded area where we sat, out of view of any spectators. It was like this any time we went out together. Sometimes I just wanted to walk away and go and have a good time and act like a normal teenager. I wanted to dance and make some new friends maybe. The guys were always overprotective of me. Even though I loved them for it, sometimes I just wish they weren't. They all ordered their drinks, and I had a diet coke. I just watched them as they laughed with each other. I was annoyed with them now. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and took a sip of my drink. I was in between Jimmy and Matt at the moment. Jimmy glanced down at me when I put my glass back on the table a little more forcefully than I should have. He put his hand on my thigh in a friendly manner. He knew I was upset, and so did Matt. He putt his arm around my shoulders, but this just made me even more mad. "I'll be back." I said and got up. I crawled over the guys laps and walked off. I walked to the side of the dance floor and just watched for a minute. Within that minute, I managed to fall on my face however. "Oh my! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" I heard someone say from above me. I stood up and brushed my pants off. "Yeah I'm fine. No harm done." I said smiling at her. She was about my age, with a 'X' on her hand as well. She had dark brown hair with red streaks and brown eyes. She sported an Avenged Sevenfold shirt, a pair of jeans, and some converse on as well. "That's good. Well, my name is Lee! What's yours?" She asked. "I'm Star. Nice to meet you Lee." I said and smiled again. We talked for a while and we discovered we had things in common. Including our love for Avenged Sevenfold, of course. "You know who I have always wanted to meet?" She asked me. I shook my head. "Avenged Sevenfold. Hahaha." She said. I smiled inwardly. If only she knew... "Yeah. It would be pretty awesome, wouldn't it?" I said. I asked her for her number, and we traded phones to give each other our numbers. I looked out on the dance floor again and watched the people. I looked at my new friend, then back at the dance floor, then back at her again. "Wanna go?" I asked her. She grinned and nodded. We both made our way onto the dance floor and danced like there was no tomorrow. I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket, but I ignored it. I was having too much fun. I had lost Lee within the commotion, but that didn't bother me too much, I would find her again. I was currently dancing with a couple a guys that I had bumped into.


	3. Chapter 3

Things went completely down hill from there. They started feeling me up. Just a little bit at first, and I didn't mind too much. Then they started pushing me through the dance floor, and towards the back, where a red exit sign flared. The both shoved me up against the wall and one of them covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. I tried to hit them and get them away from me, it didn't work. Two against one, not a very good chance. They kept feeling me up and I could feel that they had a lot in mind. I could feel the tears spilling from eyes as I kept struggling to get away from them. I felt my pants being unbuttoned and unzipped and felt a hand down there. I screamed through the persons hand. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" I heard a familiar voice yell. Both of the guys were thrown off of me and I slid down the wall and just cried. I was terrified, and traumatized. I watched as Matt and Brian beat the two guys until they were knocked out. Jimmy walked over to me knelt down in front of me. He fixed me up right then picked me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and hid my face and kept crying silently. I heard the door to the bar open and someone come outside. They stopped in their tracks and I heard a girly gasp. "Star? Is she okay?!" It was Lee. "She's going to be. Who are you?" I heard Zacky ask her. "My name is Lee. I just met her tonight. We were dancing together and we got separated and then I couldn't find her so I went to check out here." She said. "Thanks for being concerned and all but she needs to go home right now. See you around." He said and Jimmy started carrying me away from the scene. I heard the guys following us, I heard Jimmy's heartbeat, I heard him breathing, but all I could focus on was the screams I made and the joy those two guys were getting out of almost taking advantage of me. I gripped even tighter onto Jimmy and he held tighter onto me as well. Jimmy managed to get himself and me into the Escalade without hurting either of us. Brian drove home, and the whole time it was dead silent within the vehicle.

"Star, Brian is going to take you to your room. You have to let go so he can take you." Jimmy said quietly to me. I didn't want to let go, I was afraid too. I felt Brian place his hands where Jimmy's were and I slowly let go of Jimmy. I turned slightly and wrapped my arms around Brian's neck instead. He picked me up off of Jimmy's lap and carried me into the house. "You're home kind of early...What happened?" I heard my dad ask. "Not right now." Brian said and walked up the stairs and into a room. "I'm going to lay you down on my bed okay Star? I'm going to go get you pajama's and help you clean up a little bit. All right?" He asked me quietly. I nodded. He laid me down and went to go do what he said. I knew I must have looked like a mess, but I really didn't care. When he walked back into the room I sat up and leaned against the wall behind me. I watched as he closed the door behind him then set the stuff he got onto his bed. He grabbed a wet wash cloth and sat down in front of me. He wiped all of my smeared make up off of my face and took my pigtails down. He picked me up and sat me on his lap. He grabbed my hair brush and brushed out my hair for me. "Feel a little bit better?" He asked me. I shrugged. I really didn't know. "Do you want me to help you get changed?" He asked me. I nodded at him. He was my older brother. It didn't bother me in the least. I stood up on shaking legs and let him help me get undressed, and then dressed into a comfortable pair of pajama pants and one of his shirts. He changed into his pajamas as well. I laid down on his bed and he followed suit. He covered us with the blankets and turned on his side to face me. I looked at him and started crying again. "Shh...It's okay now, everything is okay now. I'm here now, you're safe." He said to me and held me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his torso and started to whimper, and then sob, and then it turned into frightened screams. "Shhh Star it's okay. It's okay now." Brian kept saying over and over while rubbing my back, trying to get me to calm down. I couldn't calm down. I was...I don't even know. I was broken, to say the least. After a while, I finally tired myself out. I quieted down, and my crying slowed down. I closed my eyes and held onto my brother tightly. "Don't worry Star, I'm not going anywhere." He said to me. With that last thought, I let myself fall asleep.

Please Review? Thank you =] --Ashleyyy


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, the first thing I could smell was bacon, then a very faint odor of alcohol, then I heard someone laughing in the room I was in. "Dude, are you sure you should be laughing?" I could heard Johnny's hushed voice asking who ever was laughing. "Look at them! They look hysterical!" It was Zacky who had been laughing. I heard the click of a picture being taken and opened my eyes. I was draped over Brian's stomach and my hair was in my face. I couldn't see in front of me. The blankets were tangled every which way in the bed. I moved my hair out of my face and flinched at the amount of light in the room. Brian was still asleep, of course. "Good morning sunshine!" Zacky said. I went to turn my head away from him, but I ended up smacking it into Brian's head. "Oww what the fuck..." He groaned, waking up. Now both Zacky and Johnny were laughing at us. I sat up, well, attempted to. The blankets were wrapped around my legs and I ended up falling back onto Brian. I groaned and pushed myself up. I glared at both Johnny and Zacky and looked at the damage in the bed. "How did we manage to do this?" Brian asked. "I have no idea." I said as I worked to free my legs. As soon as I did I rolled off of Brian and onto the floor. "Zacky, you better delete that picture or else." I said and stood up. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen towards the smell of bacon. "Morning honey." My mom said to me as I sat at the island. "Morning mom." I said. "What was going on upstairs?" She asked me. "I guess I slept in Brian's room last night and I guess we move around in our sleep a lot more than we thought and Johnny and Zacky discovered us." I explained to her. She laughed and handed me a plate with bacon and eggs. I smiled at her and started to eat while she called upstairs for the boys to come downstairs. "Hey Star." I heard my dad say and sit next to me. I waved at him, considering my mouth was full. "How are you feeling?" He asked me. I looked at him strangely. "Fine. I'm fine. Why?" I asked him. "Because of last ni-" "Shut up dad." I heard Brian say as he walked into the room. I looked at them both weird and kept eating my breakfast. "I have a very odd family." I stated as I finished. "You love us though." Brian said as I walked by him. I just kicked his chair and put my dishes on the counter. I walked upstairs and went into Brian's room. I grabbed my cell phone out of my pants pocket and walked into my room. I sat down on my bed and saw that I had a new text from Lee. "Hey, are you okay from last night?" was what she sent me. "Why is everyone asking me that?" I asked. I know I went to a bar with the guys, ordered a diet coke, got pissed off, walked away, met Lee, and we started dancing. Then...we got separated and I started dancing with these two guys. They were being extra friendly...and that didn't bother me. Then...Then what happened? I couldn't remember for the life of me what happened next. I decided to text my brother, telling him to come upstairs, and then texted Lee to tell her that I was fine.

"Hey Star, what's wrong?" Brian asked walking into my room. "Shut the door." I told him. He did so. "Brian...what happened last night? I remember that I was dancing with Lee, then we got separated, and then I was dancing with these two guys...but then I draw a blank." I told him. "You really don't remember?" He asked me. I nodded. "Please tell me." I said to him. He sighed and sat down next to me. "I don't know exactly what happened but when me and the guys went outside to look for you, we saw these two guys and they looked like they were having a little too much. Then you screamed through one of their hands and we knew it was you. Star...when Jimmy walked over to you, your pants were undone and you were crying like there was no tomorrow. I don't know where they touched you or anything but I do know that they were planning on raping you." He told me. I laid my head on his shoulder and he hugged me. I continued trying to remember what had happened. I was dancing with these two guys...then...then they started pushing me. I could remember being pushed through the crowd of people. I remember feeling them move out of the way as I backed into them. I remember feeling the cold metal door against my back as I was forced outside. I was backed up against a wall and I remembered I was struggling, trying to get away from them. I could feel them against my thighs and I could feel one of their hands violating my private area.

I started crying and latched on to Brian. "Why? Why did that happen? Why couldn't I have just stayed with you guys?" I asked through my tears. I was really mad at myself for letting this happen to me, and worrying the guys so much. "Shh. Star, don't worry about it. It's all okay now. We aren't mad at you, we're just glad you're okay. Don't worry about it anymore, okay?" He asked me. I nodded a little and he picked me up and sat me on his lap so I was facing him. "Everything is going to be okay. There's nothing to worry about anymore. You're safe, you're with me, you have the guys and mom and dad here for you too. It's going to be okay." He said. I was thinking about what could have happened if they didn't come, but I pushed the thoughts out of my head. I hated being sad, so I wasn't going to be anymore. I hugged Brian again and wiped the tears off my face. "I'm sorry I ran off like that and I'm sorry I worried you guys." I said. "It's okay. We're just glad that nothing too serious happened to you." He said. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Can we get ice cream with the guys and Jocelyn?" I asked him. He laughed and nodded. "Ice cream heals all wounds. Get dressed and I'll call everyone up, okay?" I laughed and nodded. I got off of his lap and he stood up. He walked towards the door and went to open it. "Hey Brian? Thanks." I said. He looked at me and smiled and walked out the door. I walked into my bathroom and took a shower. I blow dried my hair and put it into a pony tail. I just put on some black eyeliner and mascara. I changed into a Vengeance University tank top and a pair of dark wash flared out jeans. I slipped on a pair of hot pink converse, considering I had no idea where my black ones were, and grabbed my phone. I walked out of my room and downstairs. "YOU!" Was the first thing I heard. "NO YOU!" I shouted back. "No, you!" She shouted back and started laughing. I laughed too and gave Jocelyn a hug. Jocelyn is my brother's girlfriend of two years. She's 22 years old and amazing. She has brown eyes and black short hair. She's one of my best friends and she has been for a while. She's a bar tender at a bar she hopes to own one day. "I heard about what happened, are you all right hun?" She asked me. I nodded. "I'm fine. I hate being sad, and you know that." I said smiling. She smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5

"You two ready to go? The guys are going to meet us there." Brian said. "Where's Zacky and Johnny?" I asked remembering that they had been here this morning. "They thought it was best if they left while you went through what you just did." He said. I nodded and we walked outside and into Brian's Escalade. "I'm seriously going to get one of these one day." Jocelyn said. Brian and I laughed and he started the car. "You always say that and yet you won't let me get one for you." Brian said. "No! I'll get so mad you don't even know!" Jocelyn said. I laughed at them. They were so cute. Brian took her hand as he drove and I smiled. He pulled up to the ice cream place and I saw all the guys standing around. I jumped out of the car once Brian parked and jumped on Zacky's back. "So Vengeance, did you get rid of that picture?" I asked him. He just grinned at me. I glared at him and stuck my hand in his pants pocket and grabbed his phone and ran behind Matt. I went through his pictures and found the one that he took this morning. I looked at it and couldn't hide my smile. We did look pretty funny, and we looked like brother and sister. "FINE! You win!" I exclaimed and gave him back his phone. "All you have to do is send it to me." I said and walked up to the counter to get my ice cream. I ordered one of my favorites, chocolate ice cream with hot fudge, whipped cream, cherries, and chocolate chips. Ice cream and chocolate. A girls best friend. "Geeze Star...Enough sugar?" Jimmy asked leaning next to me on Brian's Escalade. I was sitting on the hood of it eating my mountain of sugar. "Nope. Never." I said and grinned at him. "Oh no. Brian you're going to have a hyperactive sister pretty soon." Jocelyn said hopping up next to me on Brian's Escalade. The guys just laughed and I grinned. I looked next to me at Jimmy, and decided that his face wasn't pretty enough without some whipped cream on it. I put some on my finger and wiped it on his cheek. I giggled and jumped off of Brian's Escalade and hid behind Brian and continued eating my ice cream as I watched Jimmy. "Really Star? Really? You're really going to start this?" He asked walking towards me. I took my last bite of ice cream and threw the cup into the trash behind me and grinned at him. "You wouldn't dare do anything back, would you Jimmy?" I asked making the puppy face. He just laughed and ran at me and grabbed me. I shrieked and laughed as he put me over his shoulder. "Jimmyyyy! All the blood is rushing to my headdd!" I whined. "Too bad! That's what you get for putting whipped cream on my face." "Matttt!!! Hellpppp!!!" I called out to him. He just laughed. "Sorry Star." He said. I crossed my arms over my chest, which was a hard feat to accomplish, and pouted. "You guys are so mean to me." I stated. "Oh yes. We're horrible to you." Jimmy said and started walking. I had no idea where though. I could only see what was behind him. "Brian! I'm stealing your sister!" He shouted. "Bring her back in one piece!" Brian shouted back.

He just laughed and put me down on my feet. I swayed and almost fell over but Jimmy caught me before I did. "Thanks a bunch!" I said as I held my head. He grinned at me and opened the passenger door to his black Ford Explorer and got in. I looked at him weirdly and he handed me his keys. I grinned and got into the drivers seat. I fixed the seat and the rear view mirror and put my seat belt on. "Where are we going?" I asked as I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot for the ice cream place. "To the car dealership for Chrysler." He said. I raised my eye brow but drove through the town and towards the dealership. "What are you going to look at?" I asked him. "Brian asked me to look at different Escalade's for Jocelyn. Her birthday is coming up you know." He said. "True. Why did he send you?" I asked. "Because he's spending time with her so she doesn't know." He said. "Well she would probably end up getting pissed if she found out." I said. "Exactly." I pulled into the dealership and parked the car, perfectly, on my first try. I've had my license for a while but I never really drove much. Brian took me everywhere. "Good job kiddo." He said as I handed him his keys. We both got out and walked into the building. Jimmy did all the legal mumbo jumbo and then we went out to look at the different Escalades. I saw a black one and went and sat on the hood. "I take it she wants this one?" Jimmy asked. I nodded. "It's just like Brian's, but she wants a white peace sign sticker on the back, so she can the difference." I said smiling. "You know everything about her don't you?" He asked. I nodded. He laughed. "We're going to have to keep this at my house." He said I nodded. "You're going to take this one then?" The dealer asked us and we nodded. Jimmy signed the paper for it and gave the dealer a check for however much money. "Who's going to drive it home?" I asked him. "You are." He said and threw me the keys once he had them in his possession. "Sweet. So we're going to your house?" I asked him. He nodded. "You need to stop by a store and buy the sticker though." He said. I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Are we ready to go?" I asked. "Yup. I'll see you at my house." He said. I nodded and hopped off the hood and got into the drivers seat. I started the car after putting on my seat belt on and pulled out of the parking lot. I liked Escalade's and all, I drove Brian's all the time, but I really wanted a 1967 Chevy Impala for myself. I stopped by a store and picked up a white peace sign sticker and put it on the back of the Escalade on the right side. I smiled and got back into the vehicle and drove to Jimmy's house. I saw that the garage was opened and got the hint. I pulled the Escalade into the spot and got out. I hit the button to shut the door and walked into Jimmy's house. "Jimmyyyyy! I'm homeeeee!" I shouted. "Upstairs Star!" He shouted back. I dropped the keys on the counter in the kitchen and walked upstairs. I heard him on his drum kit and walked into the music room. I fell onto the couch and watched him as he drummed. He was completely gifted and I envied him sometimes. I was talented at the guitar, that's a given, and I've tried to do drums, but I didn't want any one to know, so I hid it and only did it in secret when no one was around. I took out my phone and decided to text Lee as I listened to Jimmy.

_Hey Lee!  
Peace&&Love--Star_

"Who are you texting while in the presence of greatness?" Jimmy asked with his eyes closed. I laughed at him. "My friend Lee. The one I met the other night at the bar." I told him. He nodded and kept playing.

_Hey Star. What's up?  
SecondHeartbeat_

_Not much. Being "in the presence of greatness" as Jimmy puts it. Aha. And you?  
Peace&&Love--Star_

_So I have some questions for you...how do you know the guys?  
SecondHeartbeat_

_Aha..Wellll my full name is Star Elizabeth Haner. The one and only Synyster Gates' little sister.  
Peace&&Love--Star_

_NO WAY!! That's so awesome!! Completely jealous.  
SecondHeartbeat_

_Lol. Well, I have a proposal for you. Follow these directions, and you shall have the pleasure of meeting them all!  
Peace&&Love--Star_

Okie Dokie =] I know, quite the awkward place to stop. I personally love this story and I hope you like it too =]


	6. Chapter 6

I gave her directions to Jimmy's house and closed my phone after she said she was on her way. I yawned and laid my head on the arm rest. I kept watching Jimmy. He could go on for hours at a time. I've witnessed it. But I never minded. I loved listening to him and the beats that he made. Some of them ended up on the records that the band recorded. I closed my eyes and let myself get lost in the magic that was Jimmy's drumming. "And that's how you fucking do it!" Jimmy exclaimed as he put his sticks down. I laughed and opened my eyes. "Yes I'm so sure." I said as I sat up. I jumped as the door bell rang and grinned. Jimmy looked at me with a 'wtf' look on his face. I got up and ran downstairs and to the front door. I opened it and hugged Lee. "Hello my dear friend!" I said laughed. She laughed and hugged me back. I let her in and closed the door. "Who the fuck did you invite over Star?" I heard Jimmy call from upstairs. "My wonderful friend Lee! Now get your ass down here Jimmy!" I called back. "You can't tell me what to do in my house!" He called back to me. I laughed. "I can and I will! Now let's go!" All the while, Lee was laughing at us. "Yeah this is Jimmy's house. I had to pick up Brian's girlfriend's birthday present with him." I told her. She nodded and I led her into Jimmy's living room. "His living room. Gorgeous, I know." I said grinning at her face. She laughed and we sat down on the couch. I heard Jimmy walking down the stairs and smiled as he put his hand on my head as he walked by. "Hey Jimmy. This is Lee, Lee, this is The Reverend Tholomew Plague." I said introducing them. "Nice to meet you Lee." Jimmy said and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too." Lee said and smiled. I grinned. "Yay! My friend doesn't get star struck!" I celebrated to myself. Lee just laughed at me and I could see Jimmy shaking his head. "And you willingly put up with her?" Jimmy asked Lee. "HEY! You're the one who dragged my ass to the dealership, then made me drive back!" I told him. "You enjoyed it." He said. I huffed and pouted at him. "Fine." I said. "You guys are so weird." Lee said. "This is nothing." I told her. "This is just Star and Jimmy. You haven't seen Star and the rest of the guys." I told her. "Speaking of which, we're all going over to the Vengeance Manor for a cook out." Jimmy said. "Yes! And you're coming Lee!" I told her. She grinned at me. "You can leave your car here, I really don't care." Jimmy said and grabbed his keys.

We both got up and walked outside. I opened the door to his Ford Explorer and Lee got in first and then I did. Jimmy got in not too long after and started the car. I leaned up to the front to reach the radio and put in a 'The Used' CD that Jimmy had on his sun visor. I turned it up really loud and sat back down. "Really, Star, Really?" He asked me. I grinned and nodded. He just laughed and kept driving to Zacky's house. Lee and I rocked out in the back seat and Jimmy sang along to it, adding his own little decorations here and there. We laughed at him and he pulled into Zacky's driveway. I hopped out of the car and Lee followed me. I walked up to the door and opened it with out knocking, I never did. I grabbed Lee's hand and walked inside. I walked through the main hallway and to the back door. "I know, Zacky's house is amazing." I said grinning at my friends expression. She just smiled sheepishly and we walked on to the patio. "I came back in one piece!" I said walking up to my brother. "You came back in one and half pieces. Who is this?" He asked me. "Brian this is my friend Lee, Lee this is my lovable but pain in the ass brother." I said grinning. "Nice to meet you." Lee said smiling. He smiled back at her then turned to me. He glared and picked me up over his shoulder. "NOO!!! I don't wanna go swimminggg!!" I whined hitting him on the back. I could hear Lee laughing in the background. "Brian I have my phonee!" I told him. "Zacky! Come get her cellphone!" Brian shouted. I felt someone reach into my jeans pocket and pull out my cell phone. "Noo! I hate you all!" was the last thing I managed to say before I was under the water. I surfaced and heard everyone laughing, and once they all saw me, started laughing even harder at the fact my makeup was all down my face. "You all suck." I said as I swam over to the ladder and got out of the pool. Someone wrapped a towel around me and I grabbed it gratefully and pulled it around me tighter. "If you need me, I'll be stealing ZV's clothes and make up!" I announced and walked inside. I walked upstairs and into Zacky's room. I kicked off my soaked converse and got undressed. I had clothes here, I had clothes at every one of the guys houses, I never stayed in one place very long when they were home. I walked over to the dresser that held my clothes and grabbed a bra and underwear and put those on. I went through Zacky's drawers and took out one of his Vengeance University shirts and a pair of his basketball shorts. I tied the drawstring tight and walked into Zacky's bathroom. I washed my face off and used his eyeliner to line my eyes and walked back downstairs after taking care of my wet clothes. I walked outside and saw that Lee was in conversation with Johnny, Jimmy was talking to Zacky and Jocelyn and Brian were being all coupley at the moment. I walked over to Matt and sat on his lap. "Hey Star." He said and rested one of his hands on my hip. I rested my head on his shoulder. "Hola. I'm hungry..." I told him. He laughed. "You just had the biggest mountain of sugar I have ever seen." He said. I grinned. "I know. But now I want real food." I said. He just laughed again. "Well, you'll be able to soon. Hey, you do know that we're having a party for Jocelyn, not tomorrow, but the day after, right?" He asked me. "Fuckk!" I haven't even started getting anything..." I said. "We'll go after this if you want?" He asked me. I nodded. "Yes. We have to go to the grocery store and iParty and I need to find a really really big bow..." I told him. "We'll go to all of those places." He said.

It was around 5 when we got everything cleaned up. "Zacky, I'll give you your clothes back eventually." I said grinning at him. He just laughed at me and nodded. "Of course. Once you give me back my clothes, I'll give you back yours." He said. I laughed and nodded. "I need to go get my shoes from your room...And you still have yet to give me back my phone." I told him. He handed me my phone and I walked up to his room and slipped my pink converse on. I walked back downstairs and over to Matt. "You ready to go?" He asked and I nodded. "Where are you going?" Brian asked me, holding Jocelyn's hand. I grinned at him. "Wouldn't you like to know? I'll text you. Jimmy, can you take Lee to your place for a little and then I'll come get her? We're having a sleep over." I grinned at her. She smiled at me. "Yeah that's fine. That way I can get to know my new buddy!" He grinned and placed his arm on her shoulders. A slight pang of jealousy hit me and I gave a smile, but it didn't reach my eyes. I knew that Lee liked Matt, but it still made me jealous for Jimmy to be spending time with her. "Come on Star." Matt said grabbing my arm. We walked through Zacky's house and out the front door. We got into his red corvette and he pulled out of Zacky's drive way and down the road. "Where too first?" He asked. "iParty!" I said and smiled. He just laughed and kept driving. We pulled into the parking lot of iParty and I took out my phone. I told Brian that we were shopping for stuff for Jocelyn's party and turned my phone off. I threw it in Matt's car and we walked in the store. "What are you thinking of getting?" He asked me. "Anything black, purple, and sky blue. And white. White goes with anything." I told him. We walked around, arm in arm, and picked out purple, black, sky blue, and white streamers. I saw these purple and black fake roses and got an amazing idea. I grabbed those and found fake gems of many sizes and grabbed sky blue and white and black bags of those. I grabbed a banner that said Happy Birthday on it. Matt convinced me to buy the ridiculous party hats that said Happy Birthday on them as well. I laughed and grabbed a crown for her. I walked over to the ribbon and grabbed white and sky blue ribbons. "Got enough yet?" He asked. I grinned and nodded. He just laughed and we went to pay for everything. We walked out with the bags and put them in the back of Matt's car. We got back in and he started the car. "Grocery store?" He asked and I nodded. Once we got there I bought cake mix, white frosting and black and purple food dye and many sprinkles. I grabbed a bunch of different sodas and put them into the cart we had and grabbed chips and anything else snack like and threw that in too. "Do we need anything else?" I asked Matt. "How would I know? You're the one putting this all together. I'm just the source of income." He said. I laughed at him and started walking towards the check out. "Well then, source of income, pay for all of this with your income as I go and get your beloved car!" I said and took the keys from him. He just laughed and grabbed the shopping cart. I walked out of the store and to his car. I started it and pulled it up to the front of the store as he was exiting it.


	7. Chapter 7

I know, this one is rather short...I apologize. But if I had added the part after this, it would have been RIDICULOUSLY long. So therefore, you get this. =]  
A special thanks to my friend for her constant reviews ^.^

On with the story!

* * *

"Can I leave everything at your house?" I asked him. "Yup." He nodded. I drove up to his house and into his drive way and turned off his car. I handed him the keys then we went and brought everything inside. "You wanna bring me to Jimmy's now?" I asked him. He laughed and nodded. "You're just going everywhere today. You must be getting exhausted?" He asked me. I shrugged. "This is nothing compared to touring with you guys." I told him. "True true." He said and brought me over to Jimmy's house. "Bye Matt. See you later." I said and hugged him. He hugged me back and I walked into Jimmy's house. "LEE!! Are you ready to go?!" I shouted throughout the house. "No need to shout Star. We're right here." Jimmy said in the living room. "You're house is huge, I have no choice." I said as I walked into the living room and sat down next to Jimmy. "You look exhausted Star." Lee told me. I shrugged. "Eh, give me an Amp and I'll be good. Do you have any Jimmy?" I asked him. "In the fridge. You didn't get it from me." He said. I laughed and walked into his kitchen. I grabbed one of the Amps and popped it open. I took a sip and sighed happily. "These are a work of God, anyways, you ready to go Lee?" I asked her again. "Yup. You're driving though so we don't get lost." She said. I laughed and took her keys from her. "Bye Jimmy. See you later." I said and gave him a hug. "Bye Star, bye Lee." He said and waved. We walked out of the house and got into Lee's car. I put my drink in the cup holder and started the car. "I need to get my own fucking car." I said as I backed out of Jimmy's drive way. "You're gonna tell me that with all of these rock star friends and a rock star brother, you don't have your own car?" She asked me. "Exactly. I mean, when Brian is away, his Escalade is basically mine, but I want a 1967 Chevy Impala." I told her as I drove home. "You can wear my clothes, seeing as you probably didn't bring any." I said and grinned, while keeping my eyes on the road. She laughed. "You're right." she said. "FUCK! I just realized I left my phone in Matt's car...oh well. He'll bring it back to me." I said and pulled into my drive way. "Home sweet home." I said and turned off the car. I gave Lee her keys and got out of the car. I walked up to the door and unlocked it. I grabbed Lee's hand and we walked inside. "I'm homee! And I brought a girlll!!" I announced. "Living room Star!" I heard my dad say back. I grinned and walked into the living room while taking another sip of my Amp. "Hey daddy. This is my friend Lee that I met the other night. Lee, this is my dad." I said introducing them. "Nice to meet you Mr. Haner." She said. "Please, call me Papa Gates like everyone else." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, she's sleeping over in my room." I told him. "You know the rules missy. Who the hell gave you an energy drink?" He asked, seeing the Amp in my hand. I grinned. "No one daddy, don't worry." I said and led Lee upstairs. "Brian must be in his room." I said and took a swig out of my drink. This stuff is amazing. I led her to my room and opened the door. "You see my room isn't very messy, but you should have seen the aftermath in Brian's room when I slept in there with him last night..." I said laughing. She giggled. "I can only imagine." She said and sat on my bed. "Dude...your bed is extremely bouncy!" She said and stood on it. I laughed and put my drink on my dresser. I joined her and we both started jumping on my bed. "I'm gonna ask for a trampoline!" I said and we both laughed and sat down.

After we had calmed down slightly, and I finished off my Amp, we got changed into pajamas. I had a black tank top and a pair of red pajama pants and I gave Lee one of Brian's shirts and a pair of blue pajama pants. "You know what we should make?" She asked me. "What?" I asked. "Chocolate Chip Pancakes!" She said. I laughed. "All right, let's go!" I said and walked out of my room and downstairs with Lee following. We walked into the kitchen and I grabbed some pancake mix and some chocolate chips. We grinned at each other and set to work. After many batter fights and flour fights later, we had a pile of chocolate chip pancakes. We got out the syrup and butter and other sugary goodness, and sat down at my table. We talked about everything and anything as we devoured our creations. "All right girls, go to bed." My dad said walking into the kitchen. I grinned at him. "Sorry daddy. We'll clean up, quietly, and then go up to my room, quietly." I told him. He just shook his head chuckling and walked upstairs. Lee and I cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and walked upstairs and into my room. I gave a huge yawn and blinked wildly. "I think someone is tired." Lee said and laughed. I smiled and yawned again. "Me too. Hey, do you want to come over for Jocelyn's birthday party? It's not tomorrow, but the day after." I asked her. "Yeah I can do that. I'll go home tomorrow and then come back the next day." She said. "All right! I'll text you with more details." I said and turned off my light. I walked over to my bed and crawled in after Lee. "Nightynight." I said and fell asleep almost instantly.


	8. Chapter 8

I HAD to update again...for my friend who sends me reviews. =] For some reason, my computer is retarted and won't allow me to put her PenName here. she should know who she is though!! She's been asking for Jimmy/Star loving, and theres a little bit in here hehe.

* * *

[[FF to Jocelyn's Birthday =D]]

I woke up due to my phone ringing off the hook next to my head on the day of Jocelyn's party. I groaned and grabbed it. I didn't even bother to check the caller ID.

"Hello?"

#Morning Star!!#

"Morning Jimmy...What do you want?"

#Geeze someone isn't a morning person. Anyways, I'll be by your house in about a half hour to pick you up and bring you to Matt's to get the stuff. Brian's already left with Jocelyn for the day so we can decorate and get her Escalade to your house with no problem.#

"You suck so baddd. What time is it anyways?"

#Around ten. Now get your lazy ass up!#

And then he hung up on me. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I walked into my bathroom and took a quick shower. I blow dried and brushed out my hair and threw it into a bun. I walked into my room and put on a purple tank top, yes I love tank tops, and a pair of jean shorts. I slipped on my flip flops and grabbed my cell phone. I shoved it into my pocket and walked downstairs. I saw my mom cleaning in the kitchen and my dad moving furniture around in the living room. "Morning Star." My mom said as I walked into the kitchen. "Morning." I mumbled. "I made you some tea already and put it in your travel mug." My mom said. "I love you." I said and grabbed it. I took a sip and sighed. Tea was my savior in the morning. I heard a horn honk outside and groaned again. "Today is gonna be a longgg dayyyy." I said and grabbed a banana. "I'll be back...soon-ish to decorate. Bye mom, bye dad. love you." I said and walked out the door. I got into Jimmy's car and put my tea in the cup holder. "You look awake." He said as he headed to Matt's house. "I wonder why." I said and took a bite out of my opened banana. We pulled up to Matt's house and I grabbed my tea. I got out of the car and waited for Jimmy and started walking to the house. I opened the door and walked inside. "MATTHEW!!!" I shouted and threw away my banana peel. I heard a groan upstairs and giggled. I took a sip of my tea and felt Jimmy put his hand on my waist and lead up me upstairs. I blushed slightly, but hid it quickly. I walked into Matt's room and put down my tea and jumped on him. "WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!!! We have decorating and baking and setting up to do!" I said as I continued to bounce on his back. "Starrrr, get the fuck off me!" He whined. I laughed and shrieked when Jimmy picked me up and set me down on the floor. "Hurry up lazy asss! We only have until five and we have a lot to do!" I said taking my phone out. "Who are you texting?" Jimmy asked me as we walked out of the room, he grabbed my tea for me. "Zacky and Johnny. We're going to need all the help we can get." I told him. He just chuckled and handed me my tea. We walked downstairs and sat on the couch as we waited for Matt. "Zacky and Johnny are gonna meet us at my house. MATTHEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" I shouted up the stairs. I was the only one who got away with calling him Matthew. "Yeah yeah I'm right here." He said walking down fully dressed. "Good. Where's all the stuff?" I asked him. "In the closet over there." He said, pointing to the living room closet. I got up and walked over to it. I opened the door and grabbed some of the bags, and then Jimmy's hands came out of no where and grabbed the rest of them. He's been very helpful and slightly clingy today...not that I minded. We walked out to his Explorer and Matt locked the door to his house. I put everything in the back that I had and finished off my tea. I got into the front seat again and did up my seat belt. "You're very quiet Star." Matt said from behind me. "I'm not awake yet." I told him. He studied me for a minute then settled into his seat. Jimmy started the car and headed to my house.

Once we got there, Zacky and Johnny were already there. I got out of the car and walked into the house after I grabbed some bags. The front hall was cleared along with the living room, dining room, and the family room. I walked into the kitchen and put everything on the table. I preheated the oven for the cake I was about to make and walked back over to the table. "All right! I need help guys!" I shouted to the boys. They all walked into the kitchen and looked at me. "Okay, two of you have to put the streamers around the place, any combination of colors will work. Make it look nice! The other two need to take the gems and flowers and decorate the little tables throughout the house. Blue and white go together and black and purple go together and I'm sure you can figure out the roses. Leave the ribbon alone, that's for me to do. I'll be making the cake and setting up everything in here. Ready, go!" I ordered. They laughed and saluted me and grabbed what they needed and did what I told them too. I just smiled and grabbed the cake mix. I made the batter and made a two layer cake. I popped it in the oven and set the timer. I started grabbing any bowls I could find and filling them with different types of chips, pretzels, anything that was snack like that Matt and I bought. I set them on the table and put the sodas and other drinks in the fridge to chill. by the time I was done with setting up the kitchen, the timer went off on the oven and took out the cake. I put it on a rack to cool and walked over to the last bag. I took out the different ribbons and grabbed a stapler and a pair of scissors. I sat down on the kitchen floor and started pulling random ribbons and folding and twisting them in random directions, but I knew what I was doing. Once I was satisfied, I stapled the middle of it multiple times and smiled at my handy work. In front of me, I had a huge black, purple, white, and blue bow ready to go on top of Jocelyn's Escalade. I took out my phone and texted Lee and told her to come to my house now if she wanted too. I stood up and walked into the living room and smiled at the work that the boys had done. I look at the tables and grinned. They could be interior decorators, as long as you gave them the supplies. "Good job guys! I'm proud of you!" I said smiling at them. They grinned back at me. "Jimmy, you can go get the Escalade from your house now. Bring it in the garage, then take the bow I made that's in the kitchen and tape it to the top of it. I'm going to frost the cake, and then take a shower, keep a look out for Lee okay guys?" I said and the nodded. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the many different frostings and dyes. I mixed the purple dye with some of the white frosting, and blue with the rest. I made the whole thing purple, then made a decorating bag and wrote happy birthday in blue on the cake. I smiled at my work and squeaked when someone hugged me from behind. "Nice job Star." Jimmy said resting his chin on my head. I smiled and blushed. "Thank you Jimmy." I said. "You have frosting on your face." He said turning me around. I looked up at him and he reached out and wiped some blue frosting off of my face. I looked at his eyes and found he was looking at mine. I felt my heart stop, and my breath hitch in my throat. He was completely gorgeous.


	9. Chapter 9

I was lost in eyes that I have grown to love. They were the most intense, beautiful shade of blue you could imagine. I could have looked into them forever, but unfortunately, that would never happen. Not in this house anyways. "STAR!! LEE IS HERE!!" My wonderful best friend shouted from the living room, sounding like a little girl himself. Jimmy and I snapped out of our trance and we both blushed. Jimmy backed away from me and I put the bag that was in my hand down on the counter. I walked past Jimmy and tried to calm myself down. I walked into into the living room and over to the front door and opened it. I grinned at Lee and let her inside. "Hey you." I said. "Hey frosty." She said grinning. I pouted at her and she laughed. "Keep her in one piece. I'm going to go take a shower." I said and walked upstairs and into my room. I took out my phone and texted Brian and told him that everything was done and to tell the rest of the people to start showing up, and no food, means no entry. I threw my phone on my bed and walked into my bathroom. I took a shower and towel dried my hair. I put it into a high pony tail and walked into my bedroom. I got dressed and put on a black shirt with red designs and a pair of red and black tripp pants, they weren't too baggy though. I did my make up, black eyeliner, and walked downstairs after I grabbed my phone. "If anyone comes up to the door, no entry unless they have food." I said and sat down on Zacky's lap and put my feet up on Jimmy's. I noticed Matt and Lee were very close and lifted my eyebrow when I looked at her. She just grinned and went back to talking to him. I rolled my eyes and went through my text messages.

_Let me know when everyone is there.  
--Synyster FUCKING Gates--_

I laughed at his signature. I'm the one who put it there, because he was too stupid to understand how to do it.

_I will, oh brother of mine. Lee is here, and we're awaiting everyone else.  
Peace&&Love--Star_

"Jimmy, did you put the bow on top of the Escalade?" I asked him. "You betcha." He said and smiled at me. I grinned and nodded. "Thank you, very much. All of you. If you hadn't willingly helped me, I would still be working." I said. They just laughed at me and turned on the T.V. They decided on a movie that happened to be playing. I just rolled my eyes and kept my attention on my phone. My other good friend, Billy, happened to be texting me at the moment.

_Are you guys coming today?  
Peace&&Love--Star_

_That we are. We're on our way right now. And yes, we have food.  
--B.M.--_

_Ahahaha good! Otherwise, I would have to have Matt chase you all out, even though he's a bit preoccupied at the moment...  
Peace&&Love--Star_

_With what?  
--B.M.--_

_My friend Lee. They seem very smitten...ahahaha.  
Peace&&Love--Star_

_Well that's interesting. What about you and your little crush on Jimmy? 0=]  
--B.M.--_

_Yeah right, you're far from innocent, where are the horns keeping up the halo? And it's going...somewhere...I'll explain later. He's like a foot away from me.  
Peace&&Love--Star_

Then the doorbell rang. I got up and walked to the door and opened it. I was tackled by two pairs of tattooed arms and fell to the floor, laughing. "Hello Benji, Joel." I said hugging them back. They got off of me and pulled me up and grinned at me. I rolled my eyes at them and let the rest of Good Charlotte inside. "Bring everything into the kitchen." I said and closed the door. "When is birthday girl getting here?" Billy asked me. "Around four-ish, or whenever I tell the royal pain in the ass to bring her." I said sitting back down on Zacky's lap. "Why me?" He asked me. I grinned at him. "Because I love you so much!!!" I said and wrapped my arms around his neck. He just laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. My back was turned to Jimmy, so I didn't see the glare of jealousy that he had sent Zacky.

After a while, everyone I had thought to invite was at my house. I had to reorganize the table many times and got one of the guys to get another table to put all the bowls and pans and presents on. I smiled at my handy work, I can throw some pretty awesome parties, if I do say so myself. I decided it was time for Jocelyn to come now.

_All right, you can come now, let me know when you're almost here.  
Peace&&Love--Star_

_We'll be there in less than five minutes.  
--Synyster FUCKING Gates--_

"Everyone! Shut the fuck up and clear away from the front door! Turn out all the lights and keep quiet! When Joce gets here, who ever turned out the lights, has to turn them back on." I yelled out. Everyone immediately stopped talking and someone turned off all the lights, it was basically pitch black in the house because all the curtains were closed tight. Someone grabbed me from behind, arms around my waist and pulled me against them. I blushed automatically knowing who it was by their cologne. They leaned down and kissed my cheek. "After the party, you're sleeping over my house." Jimmy whispered in my ear. I smiled, even though he couldn't see it. He let go of me and I internally frowned, but I wouldn't let it show. I heard a car door shut, and Jocelyn asking what the hell was going on. I grinned at this and heard the front door being opened. Someone flipped the lights on and we all shouted "SURPRISE!!" And she screamed. We all laughed hysterically and I ran up to her and hugged her. "Happy birthday Jocelyn!" I said and she grinned at me. "You didn't have to do this for me!" She said walking in to the room, looking at the decorations that the boys had put up. "I wanted to!" I told her. She smiled at me and I ran into the kitchen. I stuck the candles in it and lit them all. I dimmed the lights from the controls I had in the kitchen and grabbed the plate with the cake on it. I started walking slowly into the living room as everyone started singing. Jocelyn was laughing and I grinned at her as I stopped in front of her with the cake. "Blow out the candles and make a wish!" I told her. She laughed and closed her eyes and blew out all the candles. I grinned at her and everyone clapped. "All right, you know the rules! Break anything, and me or Brian will break your neck! Have fun and be nice to the birthday girl!" I shouted and walked into the kitchen. Conversations broke out every where, people filed into the kitchen, and just plain havoc was wreaked upon the Haner household. I was currently fooling around with Billy and Paul when I felt two objects slipped into my pocket. I glanced up and saw Jimmy walking away. "I'm sorry gentleman but I must now go and commence another part of Jocelyn's wonderful party." I said and grinned at them. They just laughed and I walked away. I made it through the people and to the door that led to the garage.


	10. Chapter 10

I shut and locked the door behind me and walked over to the Escalade with the wonderful bow on the top. I smiled and opened the garage door, we have a very quiet door, thankfully. I got behind the drivers seat and turned the car on. I backed it out of the garage and turned it off. I took out the other object in my pocket and opened it. It was a gorgeous aquamarine laden bracelet. It was simple, but so gorgeous. I smiled and hid it in the glove box. Brian wanted to make a game out of it for her. I put the keys on the passenger seat and got out of the vehicle. I heard something in the bushes and looked that way. I shut the door and started walking towards it. I stopped before and took out my phone. I shined it inside the bushes, but didn't see anything. "You're going crazy Star." I said to myself and walked back inside. I managed to slip in without anyone noticing me. I texted Brian that I had finished the deed and smiled at him across the room. He smiled back and then nodded at me. I grinned and walked to the middle of the room. "Listen up! It's time for Jocelyn's really really big present! If you could all please, walk outside, but keep your mouths shut! Zacky, blindfold her!" I shouted. I heard Jocelyn squeak as Zacky put the blindfold on her eyes and I grinned as everyone walked outside. I saw someone, that I hadn't seen before, walked out the door too. I shrugged it off though. I grabbed one of Jocelyn's hands and Brian took the other one. We led her out of the house and through the crowd. I let go of her hand and Jimmy picked me up and placed me on top of the Escalade. I looked at him questioningly and he just grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "All right go ahead BriBri!" I said from my place atop of the vehicle. He took off Jocelyn's blindfold and she looked at the Escalade. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" She screamed. We all laughed and she jumped on Brian, hugging him and gave him a kiss. Someone was taking pictures and I frowned. I looked around and saw that it was that person again. Who the hell was this chick? I shrugged it off again and looked at Jocelyn from my position. "Why the hell are you up there?" She asked me. I shrugged. "Look at the back of your damn vehicle." I said grinning at her. She walked around to the back and laughed. "Only you would know to get that!" She said, seeing the white peace sign sticker. I laughed. "Hey babe, there's another present hidden in the vehicle for you to find." Brian said to her. "If you sit in the drivers seat, you'll get an idea of where to look." I told her. She laughed and got into the driver's seat. "Jimmy, can I come down now?" I asked him. He laughed and grabbed my waist. I put my hands on his shoulders and he took me off the top of the vehicle. I looked in the passenger side window and noticed that she was going through the glove box. I frowned, she should have found it by now. Brian looked at me confused, and gave him the same look. I looked at the person who was taking pictures and noticed a very familiar bracelet on her wrist. I pulled Jimmy down so I could whisper in his ear. "See that chick over there with the camera? Confiscate the camera, and hold her still." I whispered to him. He nodded and went over and got Zacky to help him. They both approached her from behind and grabbed her. "What the hell!" She shouted.

"That's what I should be asking you." I said walking up to her. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She asked. "I think I'm Synyster Gates' little sister, M. Shadows' best friend, Zacky Vengeance's little princess, Johnny Christ's sugar buddy, and The Rev's girlfr- person...friend...that's a girl...anyways, who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you wearing Jocelyn's present?!" I said grabbing her wrist. I took off the aquamarine laden bracelet and handed it off to Brian. I then grabbed her camera and went through the pictures. "You disgust me." I told her. She took very inappropriate pictures of the guys of Avenged, and the other bands that were there. I took out her memory card and threw it on the ground. I smashed it and gave her back the camera. "Get the fuck off of my property." Brian said from behind me. Jimmy and Zacky let her go and she ran off, down the street, and we made sure she didn't turn back. "What a bitch." Jocelyn said. Everyone just bursted out laughing. I grinned at her. "Who, her or me?" I asked her. She laughed harder. "This was probably the best birthday I've ever had." She said. I grinned at her and she hugged me and I hugged her back.

After another hour, people started leaving, saying happy birthday to Jocelyn on the way out the door. I walked into the kitchen and groaned. "This is going to take forever." I mumbled. I started picking up paper plates and plastic cups and throwing them out. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU EVER BUY ME AN ESCALADE AFTER I ASKED YOU NOT TOO?!" I heard Jocelyn scream at my brother once everyone left. I laughed quietly and listened in as I continued cleaning. "Because it was for your birthday!" He yelled back at her. "So?! You know damn well that I didn't want you to buy me one!" She yelled back at him. "So what, you're gonna get pissed off at me because I bought you what you wanted for your fucking birthday?!" He yelled. "Yes I fucking am!" She said. I stopped what I was doing and stood in the door way to the living room. "Go ahead and get as pissed as you fucking want! You got your fucking Escalade, black with the damn sticker on the back, just like you fucking wanted, I don't regret fucking buying it!" He yelled back at her. "I'll make you fucking regret it! I fucking told you I hate when you spend so much fucking money on me!" She yelled. "Is it so bad that I wanted to fucking spend some money on my girlfriend?!" He yelled and stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to his room shut. I flinched at the sound and looked at Jocelyn. "You fucking knew about this didn't you!?" She asked me. I nodded. "Fuck you too!" She said and stormed out of my house, and slammed the door behind her. I flinched at that too. I looked down at the floor as my eyes watered. I turned away from the eyes of Zacky and Jimmy and walked into the kitchen. I started cleaning again trying not to cry. I sniffled a little as I loaded up the dishwasher. "Star?" I heard Jimmy's voice ask quietly. "What." I snapped, even though I didn't mean too. "Come on. Zacky and Johnny are going to clean this up. Matt is out with Lee at God knows where, you're coming with me." He said putting a hand on my back. I looked up at him and nodded. I walked away from him and towards the stairs. Zacky stopped me in my path and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and felt Johnny wrap his arms around my waist too. "Thanks guys." I said barely above a whisper. "Anytime princess." Zacky said kissing the top of my head. They both let me go and I walked upstairs. I stopped in front of Brian's room and listened in. I could hear him strumming away at his guitar and I thought about going in, but decided not too. I walked into my room and packed one of my bags with pajamas and other needed things to spend the night at Jimmy's house.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know, it's been a while, sorry! I've been lazy...and watching my crazy little nephew...anyways, here you go! =]**

I looked at myself in the mirror before I left my room and wiped my eyes. My make up was smudged a little and my hair had a couple fly a-ways. I turned off the light and closed the door behind me. I starting walking down the hall, and when I passed Brian's room, "Star, can you come in here please?" He asked from inside his room. I sighed and opened his door and walked into his room. "What." I said, harsher than I meant too. "I'm sorry that I got so mad in front of you and everything...Are you okay?" He asked. I shrugged. "You're girlfriend is fucking pissed off at me too." I told him. "That's not my fault, but I'm sorry anyways." He said. I shrugged again. "At this point, it's fucking whatever." I told him. "Where are you going?" He asked, noticing my bag. "Jimmy's." I told him. "Why?" He asked. "Because I fucking can!" I shouted at him. "Fine! Just fucking go!" He yelled back at me. I turned around and walked out of his room. I slammed the door behind me and walked downstairs. Jimmy saw me and opened the front door for me. We both walked out and walked over to his Explorer. I noticed that Jocelyn's Escalade was gone. Fucking bitch, I might love her to death, but things like this piss me off about her. I got into the passenger's seat and did my seat belt. I just wanted to get far away from this house. Jimmy started his car and pulled out of my drive way. I felt a tear fall down my cheek and I wiped it away. Jimmy put his hand on my thigh and I put my hand on top of his hand.

When we got to Jimmy's house I got out of his car and walked into his house. I took my phone out of my pocket and turned it off. I didn't care about anyone trying to get a hold of me. "I'll get Harry Potter and some hot chocolate. Go take a shower." He told me. I nodded and walked upstairs and into his master bathroom. I took a quick shower and washed my face off. I dried off my hair and put my pajamas on which consisted of a pair of black dancer shorts and a black tank top. I left my bag and everything in his bathroom and walked downstairs. I sat down on the couch and stared at the screen. Needless to say, I was upset. I didn't like my friends, or my brother, being mad at me. And now that my best friend and my brother were both mad at me I was very upset. Jimmy walked into the room with two mugs of hot chocolate, marshmallows, and a bowl of popcorn. He knew exactly what I needed to cheer up. He smiled at me and I smiled a little bit at him. He turned off the lights and popped in the first Harry Potter movie, the Sorcerers Stone. "Harry Potter movie marathon?" I asked him quietly. He laughed a little and nodded. I smiled and he sat down next to me. I grabbed my mug of hot chocolate and took a sip and sighed in happiness. "Thank you Jimmy." I said. "No problem Star. If you wanna talk about it...what happened with you and Brian?" He asked. "He's pissed, and I was upset and so that turned into me getting pissed, and we just got pissed at each other and just yelled at each other. This night was going so good too..." I said and sighed. "Hey, it was fun while it lasted, and you really know how to organize a party." He said. I smiled at him. "Thank you. Maybe I should do that for my career." I said. He laughed. "You would only end up doing all of our parties and you know we would never pay you." He said. I laughed. "No kidding." I said. I grabbed a couple marshmallows and dropped them into my hot chocolate and smiled. We sat in a very comfortable silence as the movie played before us. We had both finished off the hot chocolate, and most of the marshmallows and popcorn by the time the movie ended. It was almost ten, but neither of us were tired. He got up and put in the second movie and sat back down. Since I had been sitting in the same spot for over an hour, in not that much clothing, I was starting to get cold. I pulled my legs underneath me and wrapped my arms around myself. Half way through the movie, I started shivering slightly, I hate the cold in any way shape or form. I felt Jimmy wrap his arm around my waist and he pulled me to him. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his warm waist. He shifted and then I felt a blanket being draped around the both of us. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. "Hey Star?" He asked. "Yes Jimmy?" I asked. "Earlier today, when you were bitching that girl out...What were you going to say when you were talking about me?" He asked. I blushed. I was going to say girl friend, but that wouldn't have been true. "Don't worry about it. It was just a mistake." I told him. "What if I don't want that to be a mistake?" He asked me. I blushed even more. "Wh...What are you saying?" I asked him. "I'm saying, what if, once you turn eighteen, I want you to be my girlfriend?" He said. "Well...I would have to wonder why you're asking me this..." I told him. "Because maybe it's true." He said. "Why?" I asked him. "Because. You're adorable, hysterical, sweet, know how to take care of everyone, and I really like you." He told me. I smiled and blushed even more, if possible. "Well...what if I told you I want that to be true as well." I said. "I would say that I couldn't wait until you turn eighteen." He said. I felt his hand on my cheek, and then underneath my chin. He tilted my head up so I was looking at him. I locked my eyes onto his beautiful blue spheres and lost myself. He leaned down and I felt his lips brush against mine. Softly at first, and then he applied more pressure. I closed my eyes and I kissed him back. I knew this was wrong, but it felt incredibly right.


	12. Chapter 12

**_You're allowed to kill me now haha. I'm sorry, I've been incredibly lazy, and I apologize. Uhm, for the near future...I need ideas to keep writing, if you have any, they would be greatly appreciated. Anything at all will be taken into consideration. Thank you =]_**

* * *

[[Jocelyn's P.O.V.]]

I was pissed, to say the least. But I will admit, I love this damn Escalade. I took out my phone and called up my best friend Ashley.

#Hello?#  
"I'll be there in at least ten minutes."  
#You sound pissed, what did Brian do now?#  
"I'll tell you when I get there."

And I hung up on her. I drove to her house and parked my Escalade in the drive way. I turned it off and got out of the vehicle. I walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. My best friend of many years opened the door and let me in. Ashley was 21 years old and had blue eyes and dirty blond hair. She had never dyed it, oddly enough. "What did he do now?" She asked as she shut the door. "He bought me a fucking Escalade." I told her. "...And?" She asked. "You know damn well I hate it when he spends money on me!" I told her, sitting down on her couch. "Jocelyn, the man loves you." She said. "So? That doesn't mean he has to spend fucking money on me, especially as much as it costs to buy a damn Escalade!!" I told her. "Jocelyn. Again, he loves you, and he WANTS to spend the money on you, because he likes seeing you happy and he likes it when you have things you want. I haven't met the man, but come on now. Besides, it's not like it's hurting his wallet too much." She said sitting in her arm chair. She knew exactly who my boyfriend was, but she never pushed to meet them, thank the Gods. "I still don't like it. He bought me a bracelet too." I showed her the Aquamarine bracelet he bought me and she smiled. "That's beautiful! You can't stay mad at him Jocelyn." She said. "I know I can't...and I can't stay mad at Star either...I don't even know why I yelled at her." I said. "You yelled at Star too?! What did she do?" She asked. "She was in on the whole plan..." I told her. "You're such an idiot." She said laughing. She got up and walked into her kitchen. She pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniel's and a bottle of Coke. She handed them to me. "Do what you do best." She said and grinned at me. I laughed, knowing that she was referring to my dream of being a bar tender and owning my own bar. I grabbed two cups and did what I did best. I handed Ashley her drink and we both walked into the living room. "What else happened tonight?" She asked me. "Well, Star and the guys did an amazing job of decorating Brian's house. It was absolutely gorgeous, and all my favorite colors, of course. Star made me a really pretty birthday cake that tasted amazing as well and she made the bow that was on top of my Escalade. We all went outside after Star told us too, and after Zacky blindfolded me. They told me that there was another present inside in the Escalade and I was looking around but couldn't find it, and then Star saw this fucking bitch wearing it. She was an obsessed fan or something, but she also took really disrespectful pictures, but Star took care of that too. I swear to God, if I see that bitch again, she's mine." I told her. "Wow. Sounds like quite the birthday." She said. I laughed. "Hell yeah. One of the best...but I went and fucked it up of course." I said and sighed. "Oh shut the fuck up. Everyone will forget about it come tomorrow after you apologize." She said. I smiled at her. This is why she was my best friend. "I'll go first thing tomorrow morning. Can I stay here for the night?" I asked her. She laughed. "I was expecting that." She said. I grinned and we both finished our drinks and went upstairs into her bedroom to get ready for bed.

When I woke up the next morning me and Ashley made our breakfast and cleaned up. "All right, stop stalling and get your ass to Brian's house and apologize to him and his little sister." She told me. I laughed at her. "All right. You're coming with me though. It's about damn time you meet my boyfriend and one of my best friends." I told her. "Really?" She asked. I laughed again and nodded. "Of course now let's go." I said and grabbed her arm. We put our shoes on and we walked out to my Escalade. "Damn girl, this thing is gorgeous." She said. I smiled. "I know." I said and got into the drivers seat. She got into the passenger seat and we were off to Brian's house. Ashley turned on the radio and flipped through the stations and finally settled on one that happened to be playing Avenged Sevenfold. We both laughed and started to sing along to it until we pulled into Brian's driveway. I turned off the car and saw a familiar looking girl just chilling in the shadows. "That's the fucking bitch!" I shouted and got out of my car. I slammed the door and started walking towards her. "What the FUCK do you think you're doing here?!" I yelled, stopping a foot in front of her. "What the fuck do you think YOU'RE doing here?!" She shot back. "Oh hell no bitch! This is my fucking boyfriend's and best friend's house! You fucking crashed my party last night, practically stole my fucking jewelry that my boyfriend paid for, and caused a fucking scene in front of easily forty people! Who the hell do you think you are?!" I shouted in her face. "Synyster isn't going to be your boyfriend much longer because I'm going to fucking steal him from you and that fucking bitch that broke my memory card last night!" She said back. "Like hell that'll happen you fucking bitch! Brian loves me too much to ever leave me, and I love him too much to let him go! And that bitch, that happens to be Brian's little sister and one of my best friends! You better get the fuck off of this property and never fucking come back before I call the cops on your ass for trespassing!" I shouted at her. "Well Brian's little sister better watch her fucking back because this isn't fucking over!" She said starting to walk away. "Keep fucking walking you fucking bitch!" I shouted at her back. "All right Joce, calm down." Ashley said walking up behind me. "She's gonna fucking die if she lays one finger on Brian or Star." I said and started walking towards the house. I knocked on the door and Zacky opened the door. "Hey Jocelyn. Brian's upstairs, I would avoid the living room if I were you...Matt and Star's friend Lee are in there and I wouldn't want you to burn your eyes." He said. I laughed and heard Ashley laugh behind me. I walked in and Ashley followed. "Zacky this is my best friend Ashley, Ashley, this is Zacky Baker." I said introducing them. She smiled at him and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Sir Baker." She said. He smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too Miss...I never got your last name." He said and laughed. She laughed and I walked upstairs and into Brian's room. I knocked on the door and walked inside. "Brian?" I asked. He looked up from his computer and smiled at me slightly. I smiled at him too. I shut the door and walked over and sat on his lap. "I'm sorry about yesterday." I told him. "It's okay. I'm sorry too." He told me. I smiled and hugged him and kissed him. I leaned back and we just smiled at each other. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." I said back to him. "Where's Star?" I asked him. "She went over Jimmy's house. You're not the only one who as to apologize to her." He said. "What did you do?" I asked him. "I kinda let my frustration out on her..." He said. I smacked on the back of the head. "Idiot." "Yeah yeah, I know I know." He said and kissed me again.


	13. Chapter 13

**I know, it's been a long time, so you get a long chapter! although, that means that quite a lot of what I have typed up, is now here. I need some ideas, if you want me to continue. Please and thank you? =]**

* * *

[[Star's P.O.V.]]

I woke up to someone stroking my hair, and something very firm but very comfortable and very warm beneath my head. I remembered that I slept over Jimmy's house after the disastrous end to Jocelyn's birthday party and we had fallen asleep while watching Harry Potter. "I have come to the conclusion that I fell asleep on top of you." I mumbled in my tired state. I heard him chuckle and felt the vibrations from it. "You're correct." He said. I smiled, even though he couldn't see it. "I don't want to move." I said, snuggling closer to him. "Then don't. I don't mind." He said, and I could hear the smile in his voice. "You might want to check your phone though." He said, putting it into my hand. I groaned and brought it to where I could see it. I turned it on and waited as it loaded. I groaned as the screen kept flashing as notifications for missed calls and new texts kept appearing. "Who are the missed calls from?" He asked me. "Brian, my dad, Jocelyn, and my mom." I told him. I had texts from Lee, Matt, Zacky, and Johnny asking me if I was okay. I texted them all back saying that I was fine. I put my phone down and snuggled into Jimmy some more and closed my eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me too him. "I just want to stay here all day." I said quietly. "I do too. But if someone, like Brian, walks in, we'll have a problem on our hands." He said. "We'll be able to hear him pull in the drive way." I said. "You're just stubborn, but that's okay." He said and kissed the top of my hand. I smiled and we both just laid there for a while. I was drifting in and out of a light sleep when we both heard a car pulling up. "Star, get up." He said shaking me a little. I sat straight up and lost my balance, and promptly fell on the floor. I groaned as he laughed. Someone rang the door bell and Jimmy got up to answer it. Once he got up I crawled back onto the couch and closed my eyes. "Hey Jimmy. I kinda really need to talk to Star." Jocelyn said from the doorway. "She's in the living room." He said. I groaned as I heard her walking towards the couch. "Star?" She asked. I sat up and looked at her. "Yeah?" I asked. I knew I looked ridiculous, and I could tell that Jocelyn was trying to ignore my appearance. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday...You of all people really didn't deserve it. After everything you did for me." She said. I smiled at her. "It's all good." I said and then she bursted out laughing. "I'm sorry, but your hair is everywhere, you look hilarious." She said. I laughed a little. "Yeah yeah I know, I know. Now where's my brother?" I asked her. "Talking to Jimmy I would imagine." She said. I got up and walked into the kitchen, where I heard conversation going on. I walked in and Jimmy started laughing. I stuck my tongue out at him and Brian turned around and looked at him. He had a hard time keeping the smile off of his face. I rolled my eyes and walked over to my brother and hugged him. "I forgive you." I said as he hugged me back. "AWWWW Brother sister moment!!!" Johnny shouted as he walked into the kitchen. "When the hell did you get here?" Jimmy asked. "Like a minute ago." He said and smiled. "Is everyone coming?" I asked. "Everyone is already here." Matt said. I groaned and faced everyone. "Why! I look like...I look like I just woke up!" I pouted. "That's because you did just wake up." Jimmy stated. "Jerk." I muttered. "Who's that chick?" Jimmy asked pointing at a girl I hadn't met before with blue eyes and dirty blond hair. "That's my best friend Ashley! Ashley, this is Jimmy, and this is Star, my other best friend." Jocelyn said introducing us. She smiled at us and shook both mine and Jimmy's hands. "It's nice to meet you both." She said. "Nice to meet you too." We said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed. "So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"We're going to...the beach!" Johnny said, enthusiastically. "Really? I've always wanted to learn how to surf..." Lee said. I grinned. "Matt can teach you!" I said loudly. Matt then looked at me and I grinned at him. "You love me." I said and he laughed. "You're lucky I do." He said. "We'll meet at our normal place in about a half hour." Brian said. There was a chorus of 'okay's' and 'see you there's' and everyone left Jimmy's home, except Brian. "I take it I'm going home with you?" I asked him. He nodded. I walked upstairs and grabbed my stuff and walked back downstairs. "See you later Jimmyyy." I said and waved at him as Brian and I left his house. We both got into his Escalade and he drove us home. "What did you two do?" He asked me. "We had a Harry Potter marathon." I said grinning. He laughed. "You would." He said. He pulled into our driveway and we both hopped out of the Escalade. We walked inside and I walked upstairs and into my room. I dropped my stuff on my bed and pulled out my hair brush. I brushed out my hair and put it up in a pony tail. I walked over to my dresser and took out a black and white polka dot two piece bathing suit and a pair of denim shorts. I threw that onto my bed and got undressed and changed into what I chose. I slipped on my flip flops and grabbed my ever ready beach bag with everything I would need in it. I threw my phone into it and walked downstairs. When I got down there Brian was waiting for me. "Where are you two going now?" Our dad asked. "The beachh!" I said excitedly. "You're going to tire yourself out to the point of no return." My dad said pointing at me. I smiled sheepishly at him. "Nuh uh, Brian wouldn't allow that." I told him. "We'll see. Have fun, watch out for the rip tides." He said and walked upstairs. We walked out to Brian's Escalade and he started it up. "Seriously though, if I see you starting to get tired, you're coming home. I don't want you to get sick." Brian said. I rolled my eyes. "Yes Brian." I said. "Well you have been going practically non stop since we got home." He said. I nodded. "I know." I said. I turned on his CD player and put in a Shinedown CD. "Really? Shinedown?" He asked. I grinned at him. "You love it!" I said and he laughed. We both sang along, rather badly, to the CD until we pulled up to the beach. He turned off his car and we both got out. I grabbed mine and his bags as he went to the back and grabbed the cooler. I finally decided to take in what he decided to wear. He had on a sleeveless white shirt and a pair of black swimming trunks with red graphics on them and a pair of his sandals and a pair of sunglasses on his face. I reached into my bag and took out my sunglasses, which were white and rather big, and placed them on my face. I smiled as I saw Jocelyn, Zacky, and our new friend Ashley already setting up stuff on the beach. We walked over to the them and placed our stuff down. I took out a huge blanket that was in Brian's bag and spread it out with their help, and weighed it down with the two coolers we had. "Today is like, the perfect day to be here." I said and took my sun screen out of my bag. "I know what you mean." Jocelyn said, getting out her own. We grinned at each other and put on the sun block on ourselves, and then each other's backs and necks. "Ashley, you better have like SPF five thousand or something. You're gonna burn so badly!" Jocelyn said to her. She smiled and blushed a little. "Not my fault I'm fucking Irish as can be." She said. We all laughed at her use of a description and continued preparing to be out in the sun. Soon after, Johnny, Matt, Lee, and Jimmy joined us.

[[Lee's P.O.V.]]

On the outside, my demeanor was calm, on the inside, I was jumping for joy and fireworks were going off every where. I loved spending time with Matt, whether or not it was real to him, it was real to me. I jumped as I felt someone place a hand on my waist. "Ready to give it a shot?" Matt asked me. I smiled up at him, "Totally." I told him. We walked out into the ocean, and the fact that it was cold didn't escape me. "It's fucking freezing!" I shouted staying put, the water only up to the middle of my calves. He started laughing at me. "You aren't going to get anything accomplished by being a baby." He said. I pouted at him and slowly made my way out to where he was. We spent the next hour and a half teaching me how to surf. It was pretty hilarious the amount of times I would fall off of the board. "All right...this is the last time and I swear, if I fall off again, I'm done." I said laughing. Matt grinned at me and nodded. "All right then." He said and I did everything he had taught me. I screamed once again as I lost my balance and fell off of the board and under the water. I felt Matt grab my hand and pull me out of the water. I stuck my tongue out at him and he grinned at me. "That was better though." He said and then laughed. I smiled at him and tugged on his hand as I started to walk out of the ocean. He followed me and we walked over to where our things were set up. I grabbed my towel and threw him his after he dropped his board to the ground. I looked around to see if I could find everyone else. I saw Brian and Jocelyn playing around in the water, splashing each other and laughing. They were adorable together, I wasn't going to lie. A little ways away from where I was, I saw Jimmy and Star attempting to make sand castles. I say attempting because Johnny was there and he was destroying them just as soon as they would make them. It was quite the sight to see. I spotted Zacky and Ashley walking and talking along the board walk, they would make quite the couple. I turned my attention back to Matt after surveying everyone and smiled at him. He was laying on the blanket with his eyes closed. "You look quite adorable like that." I stated. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Well thank you, Ms. Lee. You're looking quite adorable yourself." He said and I grinned at him. "Thank you, Mr. Shadows." I said and sat down next to him. He sat up and wrapped an arm around my waist. I leaned my head on his shoulder and smiled. If only this could stay. "Hey Lee...there's something that I wanted to ask you..." He said. I took my head off of his shoulder and looked at him. "And that would be?" I asked. "Well...seeing as I really like you...and I get the notion you like me too, and not just because I'm famous, would you be my girlfriend?" He asked me. I smiled and hugged him. "Of course." I said and he pulled back a little way and looked at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back, and to my surprise, kissed me. I kissed him back after I closed my eyes. "YAYYY!!!!" I heard Star's voice shout as plastic was heard being thrown to the sand. We broke away from one another and blushed. Matt stood up and walked over to where Star was. "Uh oh..." She said and tried to run in the opposite direction, but Matt was too quick for her. She shrieked when he picked her up and started walking towards the ocean. "BUT MAATTTTTT!!!!" She whined, hitting his back. He just laughed. "You have to learn one of these days, that doesn't work." He said and threw her into the ocean. She came back up shivering and glared at Matt. "You're so gonna get it." She said and splashed him. "Oh it's on!!" He shouted back. I laughed at the whole ordeal. This is my new family, and I loved it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, this is where it comes out of my hands. My friend Jocelyn is writing the next part, because I have NO idea's. ahaha I couldn't think of anything for the life of me. So here's the next part, and after that I have to wait for Jocelyn to send me the part and I'll post it, and continue on off of what she writes. =]**

* * *

[[Star's P.O.V.]]

Matt and I were in an epic water fight and along the line, the others had decided to join in as well, minus Ashley and Zacky. They were still on the board walk. These are the days that I would never forget no matter how long I lived. I laughed as I watched Jimmy dunk Johnny under the water and then screamed as someone pushed me under the water. I came back up and splashed who ever it was that pushed me under. Someone grabbed me around the waist and hoisted me onto their shoulders, and I saw Brian doing the same to Jocelyn. "What the hell is going on here?" I asked confused. "We're playing chicken!" Jimmy said from beneath me. I saw that Lee was on Matt's shoulders as well. "We would need Ashley to play with us." I stated and looked around for her. I saw her and Zacky laughing at us on the blanket I had laid out. "COME PLAY WITH US!!" I shouted out to them. They looked at each other and then nodded to me. they both stood up and took off the clothes that were over their bathing suits and walked into the water. Zacky hoisted Ashley onto his shoulders and an epic game of Chicken followed. I was facing off against Jocelyn and Ashley was facing off against Lee. Johnny was being the commentator to this event, and we knew that we had many people staring at us, but we really didn't care. "Ashley and Lee are looking pretty fierce! Look at those muscles work! They have their work cut out for them. And Star and Jocelyn are still going strong! OH! Looks like Jocelyn is losing her balance...and She got it back! WHAT A COME BACK!! And it looks like...AND LEE IS DOWN FOR THE COUNT!!! Now all we need is the fight between Jocelyn and Star to be decided...and it looks like...Jocelyn is down!" Johnny's commentary followed us and we couldn't stop laughing. "You ready Ashley?!" I asked her, I was pumped. "You bet Star! Bring it!" She said back. "And they're off! Ashley is off to a good start, but Star is not a force to be reckoned with!" "Come Star! You can do it!" Lee shouted. Ashley and I were laughing, and it was hard to focus on the game. We kept trying to knock the other over and finally, Ashley fell into the water, Zacky following suit. "AND STAR IS VICTORIOUS!!!!" Johnny yelled. "Whoo! We rule Jimmy!" I said and he put me down on my feet. I laughed and hugged him and he hugged me back, laughing as well. "We should have a bon fire tonight." Jocelyn said. "That sounds like an awesome idea." I said. "Can you stay?" I heard Zacky ask Ashley. "Of course." She said. I grinned. "This is awesome. I love you guys." I said. "Awww...GROUP HUG!!" Jimmy shouted and we all crowded around each other laughing.

Throughout the day, we did random things and ate and laughed and just hung out with each other, no strings attached. It was well needed and I think everyone agreed. We had all grown closer to Ashley and Lee, and I knew they were both here to stay. I mean, of course Lee is, she's Matt's girlfriend and all, but even if she wasn't, I wouldn't let her go. Brian and Jocelyn left to get some wood that we had at our house and we all made a pit in the sand, a rather big one. People had started to leave and we could hear kids crying because they didn't want too. Normal sounds of the beach and I loved it. "You know what?" I heard Lee ask. "What?" I asked. "We need codenames." She said. "Codenames?" Johnny asked. "Not for you guysss, for us girls!" Lee said and Ashley and I laughed. "Okay then. So what should they be?" I asked. "Hmmm...Ashley you should be Tempest." She said. "Tempest? Doesn't that mean Storm?" She asked. I laughed. "Makes perfect sense!" I said. She laughed. "All right, I'll stick with the name Tempest." Ashley said. "Star yours should be...Heaven!" Lee decided. I looked at her weird. "Why Heaven?" I asked. "Because! You're like an angel, you put up with everyone here, especially your brother and Matt, so therefore, Heaven!" She said. We laughed. "Okay. What about Jocelyn?" I asked. "Secret!" Ashley announced. "Why Secret?" I asked. "Because, I have a million of hers." She said and laughed. "Nice. Okay and for you Lee...you shall be known as...Vega. Vega Shadows." I said and grinned at her. "Why?" She asked. "It basically means star, and I'm sure you're going to be one some day!" I told her grinning. "Haha yay! All right so we have Tempest, Vega, Heaven, and Secret. I love it." She said. We all laughed and smiled at each other. Soon after Jocelyn and Brian came back and he just pulled his Escalade right onto the sand. The guys unloaded the back of it and Jocelyn sat with us. "Hey Secret!" Ashley said grinning at her. "What the fuck are you talking about?" She asked. I laughed. "We came up with code names for each other. You're Secret, Ashley is Tempest, Lee is Vega, and I'm Heaven." I told her. "Well technically, Lee is Vega Shadows, and you're Secret Gates." Ashley said grinning. "You guys are gone." She said shaking her head. We just laughed and watched the guys get the fire stuff ready. They poured a bunch of stuff on it and Brian threw a match onto it and it bursted into flames. "WE HAVE FIAH POWAH!" Jimmy shouted. Laughter followed and I got up and walked over to Brian. "Did you get stuff for s'mores?" I asked him. "Of course. How are you feeling?" He asked me. "Fine Brian." I said and stuck my tongue out at him. He just smiled and ruffled my already messy hair. I smiled at him and walked to the front seat in the Escalade. I took out the bag full of stuff needed for s'mores and brought it over to the group. "WHOO! S'mores!" Johnny said running over. I laughed and handed him the bag. I looked out over the ocean and smiled. The sun was low and the sky was a gorgeous mix of purples and oranges and pinks. I felt someone grab my hand and pull me with them. It was Jimmy and I followed him to the other side of the Escalade. He pushed me up against it and smiled at me. "I've been waiting all damn day to do this." He said and kissed me. I smiled mentally and kissed him back. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine. "How much longer do we have to wait?" He asked me. "Two months. My birthday is in May." I said and pecked him on the lips and pushed him away. "I don't want you to get into trouble." I said and hugged him. We went and rejoined the group separately and we basically just partied. They had beer, but nothing too hard so no one got drunk. I smiled as I looked around. Matt and Lee were cuddled up together watching the fire, Jocelyn was sitting on Brian's lap as they talked to Johnny, and Ashley and Zacky were laying on their backs watching as the sky turned dark and the stars started coming out, they were holding hands. They seemed to have clicked instantly. I loved it. I was currently sitting with Jimmy and I turned my attention back to the blackening ocean. I leaned my head on Jimmy's shoulder and yawned. "Tired Star?" He asked. I nodded and closed my eyes. "Don't tell Brian though, let him spend time with Jocelyn." I told him. "Okie dokie." He said and wrapped an arm around me. I snuggled closer to him and listened to everyone talking and the sounds of the ocean and soon fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone =] Well, I managed to type up another chapter. Does anyone have any ideas? Please and thank you? Writer's block sucks. But spending time with James does not =] I am very busy all the time now because he comes over and steals me, and I apologize lol. But here you go! Review? =]

* * *

[[Brian's P.O.V.]]

Overall, the day had been amazing. I loved spending the time with Jocelyn and my little sister and all of my best friends. I looked across the fire and noticed that Star had fallen asleep on Jimmy's shoulder. I smiled at the sight of my sister asleep, but was a little upset with the fact that she had been spending so much time with Jimmy. There had to be a reason, and although I probably already knew it, I needed to hear it from either him or her. I kissed Jocelyn and smiled at her. "I need to get Star home, she's fast asleep." I said looking over at her and then back to my girlfriend's face. She smiled at me and nodded. "All right. Text me later?" She asked. I nodded and kissed her again and stood up. I walked over to Jimmy and Star and Jimmy waved at me. "Hey man." I said and knelt down next to them. "You taking her home?" He asked and I nodded. "Yeah, I already let her stay too long. I told dad that I would bring her home if she was tired. I don't want her to end up getting sick because of exhaustion." I told him. "Understandable. Hey, before you go, I wanted to talk to you about something." He said to me. Oh boy, here it comes. "What's that?" I asked him. "It's about Star...and me...I'm sure you've noticed...I just wanted to make sure that it was okay with you..." He said. "I'm not going to lie, I don't like it, but at the same time I do. I would prefer it be one of my best friends that she starts dating as opposed to some random kid I've never met before. Let's get one thing straight, you hurt her in any way Jimmy, and I will not hesitate to maul you." I said, glaring at him. "I know man. I wouldn't dare hurt her...ever." He said looking down at her. I sighed and couldn't help but smile. "As long as you make her happy, I have no issue with it." I said. He looked at me and smiled. "Thanks man." He said and grinned. I just laughed quietly and picked up Star with his help. He stood up and walked over to my Escalade and opened the passenger side door. I put her in the seat and strapped her in and shut the door. "See you guys later!" I said and waved at everyone. I received a chorus of bye's and got into the drivers seat. I started up my car and headed home. I glanced over at Star to see that she was still asleep and sighed. She grew up way too fast for my liking. I remember when she first wanted to try and play guitar. She was four years old and she walked into my room, I was fooling around with one of our dad's guitars and she sat down across from me. "It makes a pretty sound!" She said. I had laughed at her, she just sounded so innocent. "Can I try?" She had asked me. I shook my head no, her hands were too little to try. She pouted and I hugged her. "When you get older, I promise I'll teach you." I said to her. She smiled at me. "Pinky promise?" She asked holding up her pinky. I laughed and hooked mine with hers. Those were the simpler days.

I pulled into our driveway and turned off the car. I got out and walked over to the passenger side. I opened the door and undid Star's seat belt. I picked her up and shut the door with my hip. I started walking up to the front door and saw my dad open it up. "Mom owes me five bucks." He said and I laughed and shook my head. I walked inside and up the stairs and into Star's room. I laid her down and covered her up with the blankets. I kissed her forehead and walked out of her room, and into my own. I shut the door behind me and took a quick shower in the bathroom conjoined to my room to get all the salt and sand off of me. I got dressed in my pajamas and collapsed on my bed. I took my phone and texted Jocelyn, like she asked me too.

_Hey baby.  
__-Synyster FUCKING Gates-_

_Heyy youuu. Are you okay, you seemed kind of ticked when you left...  
__JocelynGates_

_Yeah I'm fine...Jimmy wants to date my sister...and I guess I just have to get used to it, before she turns eighteen.  
__-Synyster FUCKING Gates-_

_AWW! So they finally admitted it to each other?  
__JocelynGates_

_Are you trying to tell me you knew this whole time?  
__-Synyster FUCKING Gates-_

_Oops...you weren't supposed to knoww...  
__JocelynGates_

_Apparently not...But yes...I guess they did admit it to each other...I honestly don't know how to feel about this...  
__-Synyster FUCKING Gates-_

_Well babe, if you want Star to be happy, and Jimmy makes her happy, then you should let her be.  
__JocelynGates_

_I guess I'm just worried, and scared...a bit over protective...  
__-Synyster FUCKING Gates-_

_A bit?...If you say soo...  
__JocelynGates_

_All right, so I'm a lot over protective...but can you blame me? But I do want her to be happy...I'm too fucking tired to deal with this.  
__-Synyster FUCKING Gates-_

_lol then go to sleep babe. I'll see you in the morning, that is if I can get Ashley back from Zacky...  
__JocelynGates_

_Good luck with that one. Good night babe, love you.  
__-Synyster FUCKING Gates-_

_Love you too.  
__JocelynGates_

I plugged my phone into it's charger and just laid on my bed, looking at the ceiling. I did mean what I had said to Jimmy, but I guess it was just going to take some getting used too. And I guess I also needed to hear it from Star as well. I just hope they can both wait until she's eighteen in two months on May 14. If Jimmy even dreams of hurting her...his ass is mine.

[[Star's P.O.V.]]

I woke up and felt a pillow beneath my head, and I felt very...salty. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was home, and in my room. Brian must have noticed me asleep. I got out of my bed and made a beeline for my shower. I felt disgusting and I needed a shower. I turned the water on and stripped out of my clothes. I stepped in and washed all the sand and salt off of my body and out of my hair. After I finished in the shower I turned the water off, wrapped a towel around myself, and walked over to my sink and counter with all my stuff for my hair and makeup. I blow dried my hair and brushed it out and proceeded to get dressed. I put on black underwear and matching bra and threw on a black tank top and some black shorts. I walked out of my room, and downstairs. I was greeted by an empty living room, an empty kitchen, an empty driveway, and an empty garage. "Where the hell is everyone?" I shouted out to the empty room. I was greeted with...wait for it...nothing. "What the fuck." I muttered as I looked around for a note, nothing. "That's really weird..." I said aloud. I went back upstairs and grabbed my phone. No new texts or calls. I decided to text someone, I hated feeling alone.

_Where the hell did you go? I'm all alone at home. =[  
__Peace&&Love-Star_

_Sorry Sis...Mom and dad are out and about doing errands, I'm out with Joce.  
__-Synyster FUCKING Gates-_

_You couldn't have left a note? I hate being alone.  
__Peace&&Love-Star_

_Call up a friend...in fact, isn't it Lee's birthday soon?  
__-Synyster FUCKING Gates-_

_Yeah...so? Point being?  
__Peace&&Love-Star_

_Plan for her party! Call up Matt and you two can go off on your shenanigans.  
__-Synyster FUCKING Gates-_

_...Good idea! Haha okay...I'll see you later then?  
__Peace&&Love-Star_

_Of course. Love you.  
__-Synyster FUCKING Gates-_

_Love you too. And Jocelyn too!  
__Peace&&Love-Star_

Once I had sent the last text message, I called up Matt.

#Hello?#  
"Mattiekins!"  
#Hey Star...what's up?#  
"Well...My parents left to go do some errands, and Brian ditched me for Jocelyn. Is Lee at your house right now?"  
#No, why?#  
"Come and get me in like, ten minutes!"  
#Why do I have a feeling this is going to involve money?#  
"Just get your tough guy ass over here!"

And I promptly hung up on him.

I jumped off my bed and threw off my tank top and shorts. I grabbed a pair of dark denim shorts and a different black tank top with hot pink designs on it. I brushed out my hair again and put it into a high pony tail and applied just a little bit of black eyeliner. I slipped my black flip flops on, grabbed my purse and cell phone, and walked out of my room and down stairs. I heard Matt pull up to the house and opened the front door. I grinned at him as he looked at me with is eye brow raised. He was cute clueless. I walked over and opened the passenger side door, slid in, shut the door, and did up my seat belt. "Where to?" He asked me as I fished my sunglasses out of my purse. "iParty!" I said grinning at him. He just groaned and pulled out of my drive way and down the road towards said store. "Who's party?" He asked. I giggled, "Wouldn't you like to know?" I said and grinned. "Yes I would." He said as he parked his car. "Well let's see," I started as I got out of the car, "She's a bit taller than me, has brown eyes, her name begins with a L..." I rambled on as we walked to entrance of the store. "Isn't Lee's birthday soon?" He asked in the middle of my rambling. "You weren't listening to ANYTHING I was saying, were you?" I asked him as we walked inside. "Nope." He said and grinned at me. I punched him in the arm and sighed. "Yes. Your girlfriend's birthday is this saturday." I said. "Oh shit! Really?" He said. I laughed at him.

"You're such a dunce." I said as I started looking at streamers and other decorative items. "Neon." Matt said from behind me. I nodded and grabbed neon green, neon pink, and neon purple colored streamers. I also grabbed some black ones as well and had a brilliant idea strike me. "BLACK LIGHT!" I shouted suddenly and went on a hunt for one. "And you're my best friend, why?" Matt asked as he followed me. I just laughed. "Because you love me Mattiekins." I said as I grabbed two rather large black lights. "What else do we need?" He asked, taking the black lights from me before I dropped them. I thought to myself. "Hmmm...We need...candles..." I said starting to search for them. "Candles? Like, neon candles?" He asked. I nodded and grinned. "It'll look so cool! AndIthinkyoushouldgetheracar..." I said quickly as I grabbed neon colored candles. "You think I should get her a car?" He said. I nodded and walked up to the check out. "What kind of car?" He asked me. "Black Corvette." I answered as I took his card from his hand and swiped it through the machine. I punched in his number and paid for the party things. I grabbed the bags and we left the store and walked back to his car. "A Black Corvette, huh?" He said as he started his own red Corvette. I nodded as I did my seat belt. "Yup! That's what she wants." I said as he pulled out of the parking lot and back towards my house. "I really don't wanna be alone in my house." I said as I frowned. "Want to hang out?" He asked me. I nodded and grinned at him. "You always know what I want!" I said and laughed. He laughed along with me. "Well, after seventeen years, you begin to learn." He said as he pulled into my drive way and we both got out. I grabbed the bags and walked into the house with Matt following me.

I put everything in my room and checked my phone. I had a text from Jocelyn.

_Hey you, whats up?  
__JocelynGates_

_Not muchhh...Just got back from shopping with Mattiekins, now we're chilling.  
__Peace&&Love-Star_

_Ahh all right, I'll leave you two to it then. See you!  
__JocelynGates_

I just smiled at my phone as I slipped it into my pocket. I walked downstairs and sat down on the couch as I watched Matt set up the Wii and our Rock Band game. I just laughed and we played that for a good hour and a half. While we were playing it however, I couldn't keep my mind off of Jimmy...and the fact that I wasn't allowed to be with him yet. And the fact that Matt and Lee were together, and there he was, just texting her with that smile on his face. As happy as I am for him, I couldn't help but be jealous. I turned off the Wii after our final match and sat there just staring at the screen with my chin placed on my palm. "What's wrong Star?" He asked me. I shrugged. "I hate being fucking seventeen." I said, a little more aggressively then I had meant too. "Why?" He asked, as if he didn't know. "I fucking wonder." I said and looked at him. "Hey, no need to get so damn defensive." He said with irritation evident in his voice. "Well, I wouldn't have to get fucking defensive or angry if my best friend wouldn't flaunt around what I haven't got yet because I can't have it." I said standing up, raising my voice. "What the hell are you talking about?" He said, raising his voice and standing up as well.

"You should fucking know! I wanted you to hang out with me because I hate being ALONE but I fucking forget you're never fucking alone because of Lee! I can't fucking have that for another month and a half!" I yelled at him. "And that's my fucking fault? I'm sorry that you're not old enough to date Jimmy, maybe you should pick guys you're own fucking age!" He yelled back. "I can't help who I end up falling for! You, on the other hand, should be a bit more sympathetic to your best friend! I don't know how many fucking times I've been there for you to cry on my shoulder after a nasty break up!" I yelled at him. "I'm sorry that I'm in fucking love with her and want to talk to her!" He yelled. "You see her ALL THE FUCKING TIME! Matt, I almost never fucking see you anymore unless we have a fucking get together! Ever since I introduced you two, you've spent so much time with her and I've missed you so much! But you didn't even fucking notice! Get the fuck out! I can't stand the sight of you right now! GET OUT!" I screamed at him, tears threatening to fall. He just turned around and walked out of the door, slamming it behind him. I ran up to my room, slammed the door shut behind me, and collapsed in tears on my bed. I had just completely and utterly bitched out my best friend. Over a girl.


	16. Chapter 16

I took out my phone and through teary eyes, managed to find Brian in my contacts, and called him.

#What now Star?#

"B-Br-Brian?"

#What happened!#

"Me and Matt got into a fight and I bitched him out and I'm still angry and I'm wicked upset and I need a Brian hug."

#Over what? I'll be home soon. Don't make any holes in the walls.#

"No promises. Thank you. Bye."

And I hung up my phone.

I sat on my bed and just let the tears fall down my face as I stared out my window towards the beach. Yesterday, things were great. Today, everything is messed up.

I heard the door to my bedroom open and close, someone trod across the room, and the bed dip down beside me. I turned and faced who was sitting there to see that it was Brian. He opened his arms and I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"What did you two fight over?" He asked me.

"The fact that he's been spending a lot of time with Lee and I haven't seen him since I introduced them and I miss him." I told him.

"I've noticed." He said and rubbed my back.

"It was so stupid...but I really miss him. And I really didn't think he would ditch me..." I said pulling away from the hug and wiping my eyes.

"Well crazy things happen when you fall in love. You should know that." He said, sounding like he knew something.

"I didn't expect something like this to happen though! And that's what's making me really angry...Love fucking sucks." I said and crossed my arms over my chest. Brian just laughed at me.

"I really don't think you believe that. Why don't you just apologize to Matt?" He asked me. I gave him an incredulous look.

"You're joking, right? There is no way in HELL I'm apologizing to him. I didn't deserve this at all and he was the one ignoring me." I said.

"Well he didn't deserved to get bitched out but at the same time you're right." Brian told me. I nodded with a 'I knew I was right' look on my face. "Now...you and Jimmy..." He started. I started blushing like mad and stared at him with wide eyes.

"How did you find out?" I asked him.

"Jimmy told me. I don't have a problem with it...kind of." He told me.

"Kind of? I'm surprised you're not freaking out on my ass..." I said.

"Well, I would rather it be Jimmy, my best friend, as opposed to someone I know nothing about." He said.

"Does this mean that I can go on tour with you guys now?" I asked him, excited.

"Uhh...well, we'll see about that one..." Brian said and I laughed.

"I love you Brian." I said and hugged him.

"I love you too Star. Are you going to apologize to Matt?" He asked me.

"I should...kind of...he should apologize too! But he's too thickheaded..." I said, disappointed. Little did I know, Brian had a plan up his sleeve.

Later on in the week, Matt and Star still weren't talking to each other and EVERYONE was getting sick of it. Especially Brian. He was tired of seeing his sister so miserable, and every time Matt came over, she would run and hide in his room. Not even her room, his room. It was getting annoying as all hell, and the other guys missed seeing her too.

Lee was sick and tired of seeing Matt upset, but whenever Star and Matt made eye contact, he put on an angry facade. This had to end, and soon.

Jocelyn was tired of seeing it too. She hated seeing her best friend so sad, but she was so incredibly stubborn! Neither would apologize to the other no matter how much someone tried to convince them of doing it!

It came to the day of Lee's party, and I dragged everything out of the closet and into the middle of the living room floor. We always seemed to have parties ay mine and Brian's house, not like we minded. I cleared out the middle of the floor and put all the furniture up against the walls.

I grabbed the streamers and started decorating the room. But something was off...where the hell was everyone else?

"Figures..." I mumbled as I continued to throw the neon colored streamers around the room and continuing on into the rest of the first floor. I popped the cake into the oven and went to grab the candles out of the living room.

Instead of going into the room, I stopped in my tracks. Matt was standing there, going through the bags and grabbing different things to decorate the house with. I wanted to say something nice, I really did, but all that came out was, "What the hell are you doing here?" I spat at him.

"What's it to you?" He said back, staring at me with his cold eyes.

The eyes that used to hold so much warmth and caring in them, especially when he looked at me. I missed him, I really did. I

was just too proud to admit it.

"Who told you to come? Brian? Jocelyn? I've got it under control." I said, walking over to him and taking the bag from his hands, and going back to decorating.

"Why the fuck does it matter?" He yelled at me. I turned and faced him, setting everything in my hands down.

"Well considering it's my fucking house, it fucking matters!" I yelled back, getting in his face. I knew he hated it.

"So fucking what? This is my girl friend's party, so I'm gonna fucking help to decorate for it!"

"Well you don't fucking need too! Doesn't she get enough fucking attention from you?"

"How much attention she gets from me, doesn't fucking matter! None of this matters! I'm here because someone fucking told me too, end of story!"

"Not good enough for me Matthew! Now get the hell out and leave me the fuck alone! Go ahead and run along to your girl friend!" I screamed, with tears threatening to fall. I wouldn't cry again.

"She's your friend too Star!" He shouted in my face.

"I'm fully fucking aware! Just go away!" I yelled and turn away from him, going into the kitchen.

"I'm not fucking leaving!" He said and followed me.

"What else do you want from me! You already abandoned me! What else do you want!" I screamed, a tear making it's way down my cheek.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I never abandoned you! You're the one who went off on me for fucking nothing!"

"For fucking nothing? You practically threw seventeen years of our friendship away, for one girl!"

"I'm fucking sorry, okay! I just got so caught up in her, that I didn't look at the outside world!"

"I shouldn't be in the fucking outside world Matthew!"

"I know, and I'm fucking sorry! I fucked up!"

"Damn straight you did!" I said and launched myself into his arms. He caught me in time and hugged me close to him.

"I missed you, so damn much." I said.

"I missed you too, and I'm sorry I'm a fuck up." He said.

"I forgive you, now let's finish decorating." I said and smiled at him. He grinned down at me and we got back to work.


End file.
